


Bathtime

by jarbaje



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Fluff, I wrote this while sleep deprived and it has NOT been edited, M/M, Smut, Soft cowboys, Trans Male Character, yeah it’s technically smut but they’re so soft y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarbaje/pseuds/jarbaje
Summary: Arthur treats Kieran to a hot bath.Snippet from an upcoming “the sin draws the flesh” chapter.





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone piece but I recommend reading the full story of “The Sin Draws the Flesh”
> 
> Wrote this after not being able to sleep and the power was out so I couldn’t use my computer. So the formatting might be a bit wonky? Please someone tell me if the formatting got messed up! I’ve never posted a story on AO3 mobile.

Arthur treating Kieran to a hot bath, the first one he’s had in ages. Arthur insists on “helping him out,” won’t let Kieran lift a finger so Arthur grabs the washcloth, softer than anything Kieran’s ever had on his skin and soaps it up with something fancy and floral and Kieran thinks it must be so expensive, too good for the likes of him, but Arthur just shushes him with a kiss and says every bath is like this. For half a dollar you can get an hour of luxury—hell it ain’t even that luxurious, baths like this are something of a standard for most folk.

He doesnt let Kieran be embarrassed about not knowing. Just resumes running the cloth over his skin with the gentlest touch. Takes care to hold Kieran’s hand and clean under the nails and press a kiss to each knuckle. Cradles Kieran with that same lightness and tender care as he washes up each arm and lingers over his shoulders, his chest, leans in real close to kiss him deep and slow on flushed lips and Kieran, kieran can’t say anything cause the tenderness feels so undeserved, what has he ever done to deserve a man like Arthur Morgan?

Arthur kisses his forehead and looks him in the eyes, holds his gaze as he moves down to tub to get at Kieran’s legs. Kieran tries to tell Arthur his feet are too dirty, Arthur shouldn’t have to touch something that disgusting but Arthur ignores him and Kieran can’t protest, really, when Arthur lays a light kiss to the pale delicate bone of Kieran’s ankle, a hand cupped around his sturdy calf and Kieran shudders deep deep deep into his bones. There’s steam coming off his exposed skin, the air in the room still holds its early morning chill. There’s as much heat coming from the water as there is from the furious blush splotched across his face and his chest and he almost looks drunk, such is the redness on his nose.

Arthur lowers the leg back into the water and Kieran shudders again. A whine claws up his throat and his lips part around a whispered Arthur—and Kieran can’t say any more because Arthur’s hands skim along his thigh to settle on the divot of Kieran’s hip. He sucks in a noisy breath as one hand splays across his stomach, the other massaging into his hip and slowly wandering lower.

Water cascades to the floor as Kieran’s hands spring from beneath the water to latch onto the sides of the copper tub. He misses Arthur’s smirk because his eyes slam shut, he bites his lip trying to keep quiet but the breath is coming so loud and fast through his nose, Kieran’s familiar fear returns and he’s convinced someone will hear them and burst in and drag them off the be hanged.

Arthur just coos and covers Kieran’s mouth with his own as he slips another finger inside and curls them, thumb going to work on Kieran’s clit. It’s just like how he’s done it in the past, and yet entirely different, somehow, and Kieran has to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle the noises as Arthur’s fingers curl and work inside him.

Arthur’s painfully hard in his jeans, impossibly hard with each clench on his fingers and he wants nothing more than to rip his pants off and climb inside the tub, almost couldn’t refrain from it but he was doing this because Kieran was sore and Kieran deserved this, this singular pleasure where he was the entire focus. Arthur had seen that, figured it out quick during the last few days, that Kieran weren’t used to feeling so good and Arthur wanted, Arthur knew as he watched Kieran writhe, his chest heave as Arthur pleasured him, the all he wanted to do with the rest of his life was make sure Kieran was happy and knew he was loved and could see his worth.

Kieran was unable to hold still any longer, breath near gasping and hips stuttering to meet Arthur’s movements and Arthur thought his fingers might be bruised, such was the force as Kieran climaxed on his hand with a loud cry barely muffled behind his own hand. Arthur eases out of him and presses the same hand that was just inside Kieran to the middle of his heaving chest and he watches, heart twisted up in his throat, as Kieran slowly comes down. Arthur’s other hand brushes Kieran’s hair from his face, tucks it behind his ear, draws idle patterns across Kieran’s shoulders, his collar bones. Kieran releases his white-knuckle grip on the tub to snatch up the hand, squeezes it before lacing his fingers through Arthur’s. Arthur’s face hurts and he realises it’s because he can’t stop smiling.

When Kieran’s heart stops racing and he can draw an even breath, the water has gone cold and without Arthur’s distraction he shivers.

“Let’s get you out of there and dried off.”

Kieran can only nod, can’t even stand on his own, legs no more than saplings in their first spring storm. Arthur drapes a towel over his shoulders, plops a smaller one on his head and Kieran can’t help the giggle as he is led, blind, to a chair by the fire.

Arthur hums as he dries Kieran off. Kieran leans into every touch, sighs whenever Arthur presses a kiss into his damp skin. He doesn’t want to leave, once he’s dry and dressed, wants to stay in this cozy room with its cold bath and this man he’s sure he’d die if he never saw again. Arthur even puts Kieran’s boots on for him, and Kieran can’t stop the hand that reaches out to comb through Arthur’s hair, still mussed from sleeping. It’s barely been an hour since they woke up and Kieran realises Arthur hasn’t done any of his own grooming, solely focused on taking care of Kieran.

Arthur leans into the touch, smiles when Kieran meets his eyes. He turns his head to kiss the middle of Kieran’s palm and Kieran’s heart stutters and he’s worried it won’t start back up again, not with Arthur looking at him like that and it’s not any better when Arthur rises to his knees, hands on the arms of the chair, chest flush with Kieran’s a pleasant weight pinning him there as Arthur captures his lips and this time, for sure this time, Kieran’s gonna die from happiness.

_I think I love you_. But he still can’t say it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like you can find me on tumblr under the same name. I post screenshots and videos! And sometimes I go on RDO and am always looking for ppl to posse up with :>
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
